My FamilyFriends
by Fanfiction2morrow
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke goes to their new school and gets popular in a matter of hours. They act like role models in school(sorta) but at home they're completely opposite. Find out what they do at home that's different from how their at school.
1. Chapter 1

Class was very boring indeed. The teacher talking in his monotonous voice. The teacher was actually young, around 23. Maybe he just lost interest in teaching the class that was so quiet. Even though he tried to make it as interesting as he could.

As he was standing in front of the room, teaching his lesson, about to say something when.. **BAM**!

The door slid open as three teenagers rushed in.

"Naruto! You made us late, on our first day too!" said one of the person. Her short silky pink hair almost reaching her shoulders, her bright green eyes filled with annoyance, a small bit of sisterly affection for the person she was yelling at, and some worry, probably for coming in late.

She had a pink zippered up jacket that reached down to her mid thighs, dark blue skinny jeans, and small brown heeled boots that reached her ankles.

She looked like a big sister scolding her younger brother.

About half the boys in the class drooled at her looks.

"It wasn't my fault! Sasuke didn't wake me up!" the boy whined.

He had golden blonde hair and blue eyes that looked like the sky was in there. He also had 3 symmetrical whisker marks on each side of his cheeks giving him a fox-like look.

He wore an opened orange jacket showing his black shirt underneath, light blue jeans and a black and orange Nike sneakers. He looked like the youngest and acted like one too. He's probably the little brother type.

The boy, Naruto, was now pouting, making the girls giggle at how cute he was.

"It's not my fault. Plus I told you to at least make sure you have all three of our alarm set for today. It was _your_ job." the third person spoke.

He had dark black hair that looked blue when it lights and dark eyes that when you looked at it, you could get lost in,

He wore a dark shirt, his jacket hanging on his hips, black jeans, and a blue and black Nike sneakers.

Almost all the girls blushed or looked away when they saw him. He looked like he was the oldest in their group.

They were a very beautiful group of people and could probably be known through the whole school in just a matter of hours.

"Excuse me but are you 3 the new transfer students?" the teacher asked, his usual monotonous voice was lacking, instead there were interest in it with a bit of excitement.

"Yes we are." the girl spoke.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and it's a pleasure to meet you." she softly smiled after that making the boys in the classroom blush.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and it's nice to meet you!" the blonde haired boy said with a grin, eyes glistening in excitement.

The students smiled back. It seemed that the smile was contagious.

"..."

"Sasuke, introduce yourself." Sakura said with a small bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Hnn.. Sasuke Uchiha." all the girls swoon at how hot he was while Naruto and Sakura just swaetdopped.

" Well then, you three can go sit in those empty seats by the windows." the teacher said.

"Oh, and you can call me Ren-sensei.(Random person, random name)

"Yes sir!"

"Thank you, Ren-sensei."

"Hnn."

Guess class wouldn't be so boring now that they have these new transfer students.


	2. Just a Normal Afternoon

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..."

"Will you shut up!" Sasuke growled.

"Whyyyyy?"

"Because it's annoying.." This time Sakura answered.

They were in their cozy medium sized living room. Naruto sprawled on the couch, opposite of where Sasuke was sitting, and Sakura sitting in the kitchen, making a pie for their neighbors.

"So mean." Naruto sluggishly said.

"Well if you stop tisking, we *clears throat* I wouldn't have said anything." Sakura replied.

Naruto sniffed.

"By the way, why are you making pie? I thought that we were suppose to be the ones receiving it." Naruto asked.

"I made it because it's a nice thing to do and would probably a considerate thing to do." Sakura stated.

"Fine, but if they don't want it, can I have it?" Naruto pouted.

"Yes you may."

.

.

.

.

.

"...I'm bored."

Sasuke growled. Couldn't he have some peace and quiet for at least some minutes.

But it seemed that he couldn't because both Naruto and Sakura ignored him.

"I AM DONE!" Sasuke yelled out.

"Huh? Done with what? Don't tell me you finished pooping because that's really not what we'd want to hear." Naruto said, not even looking at him.

"Naruto, I don't think that Sasuke would tell us that. Remember, he's suppose to be _mysterious_." Sakura told Naruto, the mysterious part laced with sarcasm.

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG!" Sasuke shouted.

"Then what are you done with?" Naruto asked.

"I'm done with all this."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Sakura, question marks around him. Sakura just shook her head no.

"Please elaborate, Sasuke."

"What I mean is that I'm tired of all this, all the noise, all the heartache..

"Sasuke has heartaches? Is he going to have a heart attack?!" Naruto asked Sakura, panicked and his eyes wide in terror.

and you guys. I just don't think I can do this anymore." Sasuke finished.

"W-What are you saying Sasuke?" Sakura asked, her eyes sad and hope that he wasn't going to say what she thought he was going to say.

"I...I'm saying that we need a break..all of us." Sasuke replied, not looking at either of them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Sooo you're not going to have a heart attack?" Naruto asked, he was very confused.

Sasuke grew a big tick mark when Naruto asked this.

"Arrggghhhh!" Sasuke screamed and stormed out.

"...Hey Sakura...Was he in pain when he screamed out suddenly like that?" Naruto curiously asked her.

*sigh*"No Naru, he's not. He just need an alone time by himself."

"But why would he want to be alone when he has friends like us."

"...He _needs_ his alone time because of having friends _like_ us."

"Huh, what do you mean by that, Sakura-nee?"

"I mean, if we don't let him have his alone time, then he'd probably be driven to insanity."

"How would that happen?"

*annoyed sigh*"It's kind of like now. You are asking so many questions and I'm getting annoyed as time goes fly. I swear if you were another person I would've pummeled you to the ground until you're six feet under." Sakura said this so calmly that it scared Naruto.

"S-Sorry! BYE! Don't hit me when you find out about _it_! I don't want the pie anymore!" Just like that he ran outside as fast as his feet could take him.

"That Naruto, always getting off topic. I wonder what he ment when he said when I find out about it and why he doesn't want the pie anymore."

Just as Sakura finished that sentence, the smoke alarm went off.

.

.

.

.

"...MY PIEEE! NNNAAAARRRRUUUUUTTTOOOOOOOOOO! COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID IDIOTIC MORON!" Sakura's yelling could be heard all the way from the uniting towns, the Windy Sand, the Rainy Rain, the Rocky Earth, the Rind, the Lighting Cloud, and the Misty Waters. (I just combined the country name and the main ninja villages; unique huh. I know it sounds a little funny but it's the best I could come up with.)

Somewhere in Windy Sand~

A red head looked blankly through the large glassed window.

The door behind him opened and in came a blonde girl.

She came up from behind him and prepared his tea.

"Gaara, stop moping please. I know it was hard to let your teddy bear go but it has to at least get cleaned and washed."

"I'm not moping. Hand me my tea."

The blonde sighed and handed his tea and looked out the window.

"Ouch!"

"What happened, Gaara?!" the blonde asked in concerned.

"Nothing... I just didn't know that tea was suppose to be hot so it burned my tongue a little." Gaara stated, his cheeks tinted a little red.

"..."

"...Temari, don't tell anyone."

"Ok I wont."

When Gaara let the tea cool down a _little_ , he picked it up again and just as he placed it on his lips...

"...MY PIEEE! NNNAAAARRRRUUUUUTTTOOOOOOOOOO! COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID IDIOTIC MORON!"

"Pffttt!"

The tea that Gaara had was not in his cup anymore but on his face.

"AAAHHHHHH! IT BURNS!" Gaara yelled out and ran around, trying to wipe the hot tea out his face, all the while knocking everything over.

"STAND STILL!" Temari yelled out, running after her brother, tripping every 7 seconds.

"KANKURO! GET YOUR SCRAWNY A IN HERE NOW! GAARA'S FACE IS IN DANGER OF MELTING!" Temari screeched.

The door was kicked open by a guy with brown hair.

He looked at them wide eyes and at the mess they had created.

"DONT JUST STAND THERE YOU MORON! HELP!

Just as he was about to go help them, he tripped.

"GAARA, STOP!"

Gaara kept running and running until he tripped over Kankuro and landed on his face. Temari couldn't stop herself so she also tripped and landed on her face.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kankuro..."

"...Yes sis.."

"You're hopeless."

A dark cloud suddenly appeared on top of all of them and it started raining.

"Thank You. Now that wasn't hard, was it? Well Gaara's face is healing so it's okay now." Temari said with a sigh of relief.

Then suddenly a lightning shocked all of them...

.

.

.

.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Back to our main characters~

Sakura was surrounded by a dark aura and she was in a corner with a knife in her hands.

Then she turned to the person behind her and grinned a psychotic evil grin.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked the person behind her and he fainted.

The person was one of their neighbors who came to check up on them.

But I guess that he went there at the wrong time.

Just a _normal_ afternoon...yep.


End file.
